This invention relates to corrosion resistant fasteners and more particularly relates to compositely coated fasteners.
Typical drill screws are widely used, for example, in automotive applications for attachment of a variety of fixtures to sheet metal and similar panels. Particularly in such automotive applications corrosion resistance is an important requirement of such screws. These screws have been successfully coated with decorative and protective pigmented coating such as polymer paint, and particularly corrosion resistant screws have been developed in which epoxy coatings are applied by electrodeposition on typical metal screws such as galvanized steel or aluminum core screws.
In accordance with this invention, these polymeric coated screws are provided with further improved corrosion resistance.